Tiempo de venganza
by Miss Books
Summary: Bella está deprimida tras una traumática ruptura. Rose y Alice crearán una versión 2.0 de Bella, una que salga a hacer probar a los hombres de su propia medicina. Sólo hay una regla: "No te enamores, no olvides lo que te hicieron" ¿Qué pasaría si apareciese alguien jugando el mismo juego que ella? TODOS HUMANOS.


Día gris. Lluvia incesante. Mi pelo es un desastre, no para de alborotarse en todas direcciones. Odio la humedad. Sigo aquí sentada, haciendo prácticamente nada. Las horas pasan sin que yo sea muy consciente de ello. Tiziano Ferro suena de fondo con su "Non ero mai morto, in bagno in aeroporto al Ricardo di lui che bacia te e vabè…"

Y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en mi propia vida. Ojala fuera como Alice o Rose, ellas se divierten, tienen vidas mejores, más despreocupadas. En cambio yo todavía no supero la marcha de Jacob. El primer mes fue horrible, no paraba de llorar, de preguntarme qué había hecho mal, quería dejar la universidad, mi casa, mis amigos, todo. Todo me recordaba a él y eso sólo me hacía llorar más y más. Hasta que llegué a este punto. Ahora por momentos lo recuerdo, pero ya no me importa como antes, por momentos no me importa nada de nada y en otras ocasiones miro las fotos que nos tomamos y pienso cómo pudo todo acabar tan mal.

Tal vez no tengo el cuerpo esbelto ni el pelo más lacio ni ojos azules, pero lo amaba con toda mi alma. Evidentemente no fue suficiente para él de modo que una tarde en que volvía más temprano de la universidad, deseosa de sorprenderlo, lo encontré en la puerta de mi edificio haciéndole una revisación de amígdalas con su propia lengua a Leah… Jamás había sentido semejante dolor en mi pecho ni tanta vergüenza como ese día.

Han pasado los meses y no dejo de martirizarme con eso. Ángela tuvo la generosidad de presentarme un amigo suyo en un almuerzo, el chico en cuestión me habló muy bien y parecí gustarle, hasta que a los dos días ella llegó a la cafetería de la universidad con cara de furia para comunicarme que el chico ya estaba "viendo" a alguien más.

Y eso por no hablar de Mike, el ex de Jessica…

En el tiempo en que me separé de Jacob, dejé la universidad en stand by, fueron solamente dos semanas, pero evidentemente muchas cosas habían pasado, entre ellas la ruptura de los tórtolos que sólo sabían acariciarse en el medio de las cátedras.

Una mañana llegando a la clase de filosofía lo vi mirándome insistentemente, pero lo dejé correr, luego de eso, chismeando con Al y Rose me contaron de la separación y ¡oh casualidad! Facebook me lo mostraba como una persona a la que tal vez conocía, por lo que decidí agregarlo, con el sólo fin de tratar de dilucidar algo sobre la ruptura… pero en lugar de información, obtuve un "que hot" de su parte en una foto de principios de año donde se me veía a mí en bikini. Obviamente no sabía que contestar y no sólo por el hecho de que su separación era sumamente reciente sino porque tenía a Jessica también como amiga y empezábamos a llevarnos realmente bien. Como no contesté enseguida su comentario, no sólo que lo eliminó de la foto sino que también me eliminó de su lista de contactos! Qué clase de pendejada era esa? Acaso estaba tratando con un nene de cinco años?!

Esas son las actitudes pendejas que tengo que manejar a diario, por no hablar de los contactos de Facebook, esos que tengo como aditivo para acrecentar mi lista de amigos innecesariamente, que se hacen los amistosos para terminar proponiéndome sexo casual!

El otro día en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, apareció Eric con dos amigos, no recuerdo bien sus nombres, Quil y… Embry? No importa, no viene al caso eso, sino que a los 15 minutos de estar ahí siendo unos completos extraños Rose ya estaba a los besos en el balcón con uno de ellos! Es que sencillamente no entiendo qué es lo que hago tan mal, porque de seguro algo estoy haciendo mal, Jacob se va con Leah, el amigo de Ángela accede a conocerme para después informar que está saliendo con otra, Mike que tan pronto como le agrado me elimina por una pendejada y los amigos de Eric actuando como si yo fuera una maceta en vez de una mujer!

Ayer, mientras volvía de la universidad en el bus, sólo atinaba a pensar que me quedaría soltera eternamente. Malditos libros románticos que me hacían ilusionar con algo que no estaba destinado para mí, malditas canciones, malditas películas, maldito cerebro hiperactivo que no dejaba de pensar y pensar. Si fuera una hueca todo sería más simple, los hombres me buscarían más, porque de eso se rata ¿no? Cuanto más tonta, más fácil te manejan y por ende resultas más agradable…

Estar tanto tiempo frente a la PC me está ocasionando un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que decido apagarla un rato e ir al botiquín por una aspirina. Decido que es buen momento para llamar a las chicas. Un poco de interacción con el género humano tal vez sea de ayuda para combatir la depresión que me agobia o al menos para desahogarme.

Busco el teléfono y marco el número de mi amiga

-Hola?- responde Rose

-Hola Rose, habla Bella.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? Al está conmigo, estábamos pensando en pasar por tu casa, claro, si no es molestia.

-De hecho, llamaba por lo mismo, vengan pronto, tengo muchas ganas de verlas- dije con una especie de suspiro abatido que traté de disimular con un bostezo

-Sí, claro, ya salimos para allá, Bella… ¿estás bien?- evidentemente lo del bostezo no había funcionado…

-Este… sí… estoy bien, creo…

-Ok, más que nunca ya vamos para allá.- Dicho esto colgó la llamada sin dejarme tiempo para despedirme o decirle que trajeran galletas, quería comer hasta ahogar todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Maldito cerebro hiperactivo!

En sólo quince minutos estaban las dos llamando a mi puerta, aunque tratando de derribarla cuadraría mejor con la situación. Abrí la puerta antes de que la derribaran, literalmente. Lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarme fuertemente. Vaya, estas mujeres sí que eran sensitivas. Inmediatamente pasaron y se plantaron frente a mí de brazos cruzados.

Al fue la primera en hablar: -sabemos que algo anda muy mal, trajimos croissants y Kleenex. –Realmente eran muy sensitivas…

Una vez que nos acomodamos en el sofá, café y croissant en mano, me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Bella, ya sácalo, lo que sea que te pase, es momento de decirlo- dijo Rose

Inspiré profundamente y les conté todo lo que venía atormentándome, todo el dolor que había acumulado, lo insignificante y fea que me sentía. Para cuando terminé de decirlo sólo podía llorar.

Alice, que normalmente era menos reaccionaria que Rose, estaba enfurecida, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala.

-Ese hijo de puta! Hay que matarlo. Juro que si lo encuentro lo mato.- Al estaba fuera de sí.

-bella, jamás nos imaginamos que la ruptura te afectaría tanto…- dijo Rose con expresión apenada.

Seguí lamentándome y comiendo croissants con la mente obnubilada. Haber removido y exteriorizado todo aquello que me molestaba había sido ciertamente útil, pero me había dejado exhausta.

Caí rendida en el sillón en un estado semi inconsciente que asusto a mis amigas. El llanto no dejaba de fluir. Evidentemente no me había secado como creía…

-Ok, enough, Isabella, ENOUGH- me soltó Alice súbitamente.- Es tiempo de que te repongas. Es tiempo de resurgir.

-Al, estoy bien, sólo necesito tiempo- solté suspirando

-No me jodas Isabella, no estas bien. Mira tus ojos: no brillan, mira tu pelo: está opaco y sin vida, mira tu ropa: usas siempre los mismos jeans, la misma mochila! No quieras convencerme de que estas bien cuando tu jodido aspecto me grita exactamente lo opuesto!

Si acaso era posible, estaba aún más en shock todavía, y no por la súbita verborragia de Alice, sino porque había dicho toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-Qué hago?- lloriqueé yo

Rose y Al se miraron cuales cómplices en el delito y al unísono me mandaron a bañarme.

Metieron en el agua todos los productos que encontraron al alcance de sus manos y me dejaron sola para que pudiera tomar mi "baño de reparación e iniciación". Sonaba como si fueran a introducirme en alguna clase de secta.

Al salir ya seca y vestida, me senté nuevamente en el sillón frente a ellas, esperando que soltaran eso que seguramente habían hablado en mi ausencia.

-Han pasado ya tres meses desde el "hecho" y aún no te recuperas- comenzó Rose suavemente

-Y es conocido ese refrán que dice que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío- continuó Alice.

He de decir que no entendía nada, por lo que me limité a levantar las cejas en una clara señal interrogativa.

-Es simple bella- prosiguió Rose- Es tiempo de venganza.


End file.
